Olympia Calloway
Olympia Calloway 'is a Human Mutant that is a student at Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. She is known to be one of the more advanced students, due to the fact that she has been training with her mutation at the school since she was around ten years old. This has allowed her to grow, and utilize her mutation to it's full extent. When Olympia was younger, her mutation manifested itself at an earlier eage that most other mutations should. Her younger twin sister Belinda Calloway, whose mutation developed shortly after hers, came to the school a little later than her. So along with her sister, she headed to the school at a younger age and had a hard time making friends with older kids. It was just the two of them. Her mutation is that she is able to create pocket dimensions and store items in them. And later, she can open up the portal to grab the item that she stored in that exact pocket dimension. In her pocket dimensions she stores armors and swords that she has collected over the years fighting with the X-Men. Her favorites being the incredibly rare ones she finds, armors and swords that give her boost. Such as, a sword that has been created to increase the user's speed, or even a sword that has flames that come out of the blade. Appearance Olympia is described to look completely mature, and is always staying on track no matter what. It's true, after growing up with complete discipline, she looks hardened and she is a rule follower. And if she sees that someone else is breaking the rules, even just a little bit, there wil be extreme consequences. She has a real hardy appearance, and with the years of experience she has under her belt, it's no surprise. She has bright red hair that falls down to about just below her waist. Sometimes it is seen up, half up and half down, or it is just completely down. She loves to have her hair in different styles, it's never seen completely plain. She'll have a clip or something in her hair to give it a little flare. Olympia's hair is stick straight, and she usually keeps it that way. Only because she normally doesn't have the time to make it look pretty besides putting it up or a clip in her hair. She has two somewhat long and thick pieces of hair that frame her face as well as other layers in her hair that seems to frame her body. She has a fair complexion, and it never seems to change even when she is out in the sun for hours. She considers herself lucky, because that means she doesn't have to put on huge amounts of sunscreen. Olympia has dark brown eyes, and they are actually described to look like a dark purple when they hit the light. Even though she says that it would be cool if she had pruple eyes, sadly, she has plain dark brown eyes. Though, instead of having a cool color, they have a story to tell. You'll have to ask her when it comes to talking about the story though. Olympia has an incredibly body build. She is extremely muscular, and with the help of her mutation, she is also very strong as well. Even if she doesn't have muscles jumping out of her body, she is still incredibly strong. She is also very durable, thanks to her mutation of course. She can withstand an attack that a normal human would die from, and she would still be able to stand up and try to fight. Her mutation has made her a ferocious person, even with her blades taken away. Olympia usually wears anything that's in her closet, and she changes her outfits daily. However, her favorite outfit would have to be a black tanktop and jean shorts. Or, when it's cold, she'll just wear khaki pants and throw a jean jacket over her outfit. Her mutation allows her to access pocket dimensions as well as store items in them. So, she puts armor and weapons in there and can take them out even in the heat of battle. Her favorite outfit to wear in battle is described to be inspired by Japanese culture. She did get this outfit when she was in Japan on a mission with the X-Men, and she finds it really easy to move in. She wears large pants that flare out at the bottom, that are red, with yellow flames at the bottom. Olympia also wears a belt to make sure that her pants don't fall down when she's fighting, and it's held together with an X-Men symbol that acts as a clip. For her top, she wears something that looks like she has bandages wrapped around her. That's just the design, she really doesn't have bandages wrapped around her. She'll go barefoot, and she will have her hair held up by a ponytail. Personality Olympia is known for having to be the best, and she certainly does achieve it. Well, most of the time. She is a perfectionist, and when History Equipment X-Men Outfit = This is what Olympia will usually wear when she's not in her regular outfit when it comes to fighting. This might just be her favorite because she thinks it makes her look incredibly serious. She also feels like it gives her a great deal of confidence. Also, this is her mission outfit because it blends in easily with the background and is incredibly easy to access her mutational abilities in. Also, it provides more protection for her body than her outfit that she'll usually wear when it comes to fighting. The main color of this outfit is purple and white, the thing that stands out the most is her X-Men insignia on the left side of her chest. Olympia wears a purple trench coat-like item over the rest of her clothing that is lined with white on the edges. She also wears boots that go up to her thigh, with a white lining around them. She also wears plate gloves that go up to just above her elbow, with a purple cloth going just a little farther. She wears it underneath because she doesn't like the feel of metal rubbing up against her arm, also because it just creates sweat and stuff. She also thinks it lets her move easier when it comes to mobility. For her hair, Olympia ties it up with a black bow to keep it out of her face when she is on missions. |-| Fire of Yuen = This armor is described to be one of her most hard hitting armors that she has in her arsenal. The sword with intricate designs around the handle that looks like a dragon's mouth, it looks as if the flames from the sword are coming out of the mouth of the handle. This armor is black, red, and orange when it comes to the color palette. This is why it has the title 'fire' in it. Also because maybe the sword has flames shooting out of it. Her entire outfit is inspired by dragons as well as fire. Her breast plate has golden designs on it, and has black horn-like spikes that stick out of the top of her breastplate. For her legs she wears leg plates that are predominately made of red with yellow at the top and it goes to about her knee. Coming out of her leg plates are black feather-like items that spread out and go to the top part of her thigh. Her arm plates are almost the exact same way, but her arms have more intricate designs in black than her boots. Olympia wears a collar that is mainly orange in color with having designs in black around the collar. She wears a cape-like thing that spreads out and it looks like two dragon wings that are not raised. They are red, with black designs on the inside. She ties her hair up in pigtails, and are tied up with two hair ties that look like spikes coming out of her head. *'Flame Mode |-| Destiny's Robe = This armor is described to be incredibly lightweight, besides her regular outfit of course. Along with her regular outfit, she had picked up this one in Japan while on a mission. She found it in possession of the enemy, and after making sure there were no evil purposes for it, she put it in her pocket dimensions to be used later. Typically, any weapon can be used with this outfit, but her favorite one to use is a thin staff that can be easily wielded. Her outfit isn't just for show, it has a special thing to it as well. It increases her speed, and even if she has enhanced speed because of her mutation, it makes her twice as fast than if she was wearing regular clothes. This armor is like a purple, revealing kimono. Even though it looks like it doesn't expose anything or keep anything in place, it really does. It consists of a short sleeveless tunic decorated by many flower patterns, you'll have to look really hard to see the full flowers though. The flowers are usually only half flowers on this armor. The Destiny's Robe reveals cleavage and reveals opening on the sides, exposing much of Olympia’s chest, held closed by both a large, dark obi. Which has a thin red rope tied around it and sports a wide closing ribbon on the back, and by a lighter, smaller white belt, which are both wrapped around a pink, flower-patterned cloth circling Olympia’s waist on the back and the sides. This isn't the first armor she would go to right away, but it's a good one if she wants to pick up speed and confuse her opponent. |-| The Stars of Heaven = This armor is a kind of armor that she uses to finish the battle off, or if she wants to rush the battle, use it right away. It comes in a close second to her Fire of Yuen armor, and sometimes, it's known to surpass it. The weapon that she will usually use is a large staff that has the ability to conjure lightning. However, the downside is that this lightning can't be used very often during a fight, so she has to be careful when she is using it. Other than that, she is still incredibly deadly even without the powers from the staff. It may look incredibly heavy, but it's actually quite light. Her staff has a decorated circle resembling a shield attaching it to the shaft, which is adorned by a large ribbon. This armor is golden and light bluish in color, it looks white from far away, but when close up the blue works really nicely with the golden hue. The breastplate is decorated by golden intricate designs, and has thin plates going up to surround Olympia's neck. She also has a collar that seems to barely attack to her breastplate, and it looks exactly like the rest of her outfit. When using this armor, Olympia’s head gets adorned by a band with two ribbons on it, and her hair gets styled in a long braid leaving two side pieces to frame her face. |-| Flower Empress = An outfit that looks like it's really just for show, and sometimes it really is. Especially when she is trying to impress someone will she is fighting, impress someone with her lady looks. Though, since she real likes it, and it's as lightweight as her regular outfit, she'll wear it from time to time. Olympia wears a very revealing kimono, just like her Destiny's Robe. It creates easy mobility and it allows her to do more moves than a thick piece of armor would allow her to. The color is a light purple, the only difference in color being the dark purple obi that is tied around her waist. Also, a golden string tied around the obi as well. Her boots are also the same color as her obi which are only about knee high, because she has black stockings that come out of her boot and go to about her upper thigh. The outfit has several white flowers across the outfit. Olympia likes the little flare that it gives to her armor. She has detached purple sleeves that are tied together with beige ribbons on each side. Her sleeves flare out, and according to her, look pretty awesome when moving in the wind. The sleeves also have flower patterns on them. The color scheme of the revealing kimono is that it gets darker towards the bottom. It isn't a nice ombre, it is choppy colors. Mutant and Natural Abilities Natural Abilities 'Master Swordsmanship Specialist: ' Mutant Abilities Olympia has a mutational ability that allows her to open pocket dimensions and store items in them. She can call upon the pocket dimensions at any time, and it's been proven incredibly deadly when she does it in the middle of a battle. It can cause her to confuse her opponent, because now they are fighting an entirely set of new armor that either provides her with abilities or boosts her own. Such as Destiny's Robe, where it increases her incredible speed and boosts it to a speed that would make a regular person sick to their stomach. There are also the armors that have their own ability to them, most likely either supernatural or even alien connections concerning the powers of the armor. This doesn't only apply to her armor, she can also call upon many different weapons even in the midst of battle. Also making her an incredibly deadly opponent. Even though it goes so fast you can hardly see it, you usually see her body just lighting up for a split second then whatever she has picked from the pocket dimension is there. She doesn't feel bad that she can't manipulate fire, well, with the exception of one of her armors. Olympia thinks that her mutation can cause some real damage, and she has proof from over the years that it isn't just some mutation for show. She knows what she's doing, and what she's doing, is deadly. When she opens pocket dimensions in the middle of battle, usually they will either appear in the flash of light or sometimes a purple circle will appear and she will pull the sword out of that. This doesn't apply to her armors however, because they are usually put on in a flash of light. Changing the size of her weapons as well as the style as been proven to be very effective when fighting really anything. Olympia likes that she doesn't have to rely on one ability, but instead, she can rely on many of her different swords and armors. With her enhanced strength, she can lift incredibly heavy swords and fling them around like they are feathers. That doesn't mean it feels like a feather for whoever she is fighting though. Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Human Mutant